Confusión en San Valentín concursoYOLO
by NayCherry
Summary: #concursoYOLO Las almas gemelas nacen unidas por un lazo, que se vuelve prácticamente indestructible cuando se declaran su amor, pero ¿qué pasa cuando cupido se confunde de Yuri? Ahora Viktor deberá tratar de hacerlo recordar antes de que sea tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Yuri! on ice y es para participar en el concurso You Only Live Once.**

 **Las bases del concurso son las siguientes:**

Inéditas. Se revisará la fecha de subida del fic.

Subirse a AO3, Wattpad, Fanfiction o Amor Yaoi con la etiqueta #concursoYOLO. El link de publicación se colocará en el grupo correspondiente para ello.

Aunque es obvio, no plagio. Se chequeara.

Mínimo dos capítulos, máximo tres.

Escrito para todas las edades. Nada de sexo ni imágenes explícitas. No dependan de esos temas para atraer la atención. Lo mismo con el gore, violación, mpreg.

Buena ortografía. En español.

No crossover con otras series. No inspirados en otros fanfics, canciones, series, etc. Pueden escribir a los personajes en situaciones cualesquiera, en cualquier época o lugar.

1 fanfic por persona.

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes son propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou y Sayo Yamamoto.

También quiero expresar mi agradecimiento a Piyadath por dejarme utilizar su fanart como portada de esta historia, les dejo el enlace a su página para que la conozcan y a Harperfinch por sus hermosos patrones

 **¡Pasen a leer! Si les ha gustado, déjenme un comentario :)**

#concursoYOLO

 **Confusión en San Valentín.**

Capítulo 01.

14 de febrero 07:30 horas.

Era una mañana fría en San Petersburgo; Rusia, Viktor Nikiforov había organizado una fiesta de San Valentín para reunir a los finalistas del GrandPrix, algo que solamente él, impulsivamente podía haber hecho, todavía era temprano pero ya se encontraba levantado yendo de un lado a otro en su departamento acomodando cosas todo en compañía de su peluda mascota, un gruñido se escuchó desde su estómago así que fue hasta su habitación donde la persona que más amaba permanecía todavía dormida, se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo recargando su cabeza sobre las cobijas, admirando unos segundos al chico.

—Yūri…despierta Yūri— Palpando la mejilla de su compañero hasta que lo vio abrir los ojos—

—Viktor…buenos días— Respondió somnoliento, tallándose los ojos — ¿Ya estás levantado?— Preguntó al verlo vestido con un pantalón ajustado color negro y un suéter blanco ligeramente holgado—

—Es que hoy va a ser la fiesta y todavía faltan cosas por comprar— Levantándose y recostándose de nuevo sobre el vientre del pelinegro—

— ¿No crees que te precipitaste mucho al hacer esta reunión?— Acariciando los cabellos platinados—

—Fue culpa de Chris, estuve platicando con él y de alguna forma me convenció— Volteando a ver el par de ojos marrones— ¿Te molesta eso?—

—No…sólo me hubiera gustado que me consultaras antes de llamar a todos— No podía enojarse cuando lo miraba con esos intensos ojos azules—

—Lo sé, te lo compensaré— Incorporándose para darle un beso en la mejilla— ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?— Sonriendo suplicante.

—Me has despertado para que prepare el desayuno ¿verdad?—

— ¡Es que la comida que hace Yūri es deliciosa!— Levantándose de la cama— ¿A que sí Makkachin?— Viendo como el lindo perro movía su cola como si estuviese de acuerdo.

—Está bien…ya me levanto— Dijo sin muchas ganas pero feliz al escucharle dar un cumplido a su persona.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Viktor era descuidado y rara vez cocinaba algo, pero lo que realmente disfrutaba era ver la expresión tranquila y sonriente que Yūri le regalaba cada vez que estaba en la cocina, una vez que se sentaron, el desayuno transcurrió de forma tranquila y agradable.

—Oye Viktor, ¿Está bien si me salto el entrenamiento de hoy?— Preguntó un poco tímido, antes de que el ruso se fuera—

— ¿Por qué preguntas?— No era común que él le pidiera algo así.

—Bueno…— Poniéndose nervioso— Es que Yurio me pidió que…que lo ayudara con algo…realmente no me dio muchos detalles…— Desviando la mirada.

—Mmmm…— Sabía que Yūri mentía, pero algo importante sería —Está bien— Sonrió abiertamente —Pero tendrás que practicar mucho más para recuperarlo— Yo iré a hablar con Yakov, después de ahí compraré algunas cosas— Dándole un tierno beso en los labios — No llegues muy tarde ¿De acuerdo?—

—Gracias Viktor, te veo más tarde— Sintiéndose ligeramente mal por mentirle.

—YA lyublyu tebya— Le dijo el peli plateado antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El japonés no entendió aquella frase, trataría de recordarlo para preguntarle más tarde.

Yūri terminó de arreglarse y salió de casa con una mochila bastante pesada—Makkachin, regreso más tarde…cuida la casa— Acariciando la cabeza del puddle— Me voy— Cerrando la puerta.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

El pelinegro japonés se paró frente a la puerta del departamento de Yurio tocando el timbre— Ya era hora de que llegaras Katsudon—Bufó molesto al recibirle en la puerta—

—Disculpa las molestias— Sonriendo nervioso, a veces no entendía cómo era posible que estuviera de mal humor tan temprano—

—Entra de una vez— Dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá—

—Gracias de verdad Yurio por dejarme cocinar aquí, realmente quería hacer algo para Viktor por San Valentín, pero estando en casa me hubiera descubierto— Sacando los ingredientes de su mochila.

—Si, como sea— Revisando su celular— Ahí está la cocina, usa lo que quieras ¡Pero quiero todo limpio cuando termines!— Mirándolo molesto desde el sofá.

—Gracias— Buscando los utensilios que utilizaría— ¿Tú vas a regalar algo?—

— ¡¿Qué?!— Sonrojándose totalmente— ¡¿Por qué regalaría algo?!— Arrojando un almohadón hacia la dirección donde estaba Yūri—

—Ahh…— Esquivando apenas el proyectil— Lo siento, yo pensé que regalarías…algo— Escondiéndose detrás de la barra del desayunador, nervioso de que le pasara algo más.

— ¡¿Ahh?!— Aquello lo dejó estático por unos segundos, Yūri tal vez tenía razón…regalarle algo a cierta persona no sería tan malo— Está bien cerdo— Caminando a la cocina— Prepararé algo contigo— Buscando un delantal para usar—

— ¡¿En serio?! Qué bueno— Animándose mucho— ¿Qué te gustaría preparar?—

— ¡Algo bueno! ¡Y con forma de gato!— Respondió animado apuntando con su dedo el rostro del japonés— Necesitaré más detalles— Riendo.

Ambos empezaron a preparar los ingredientes sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados desde el techo del edificio de enfrente. Un joven muy animado, miraba con un par de binoculares a los dos chicos que cocinaban, de complexión delgada y alta, vistiendo un pantalón ajustado en color rojo, con un suéter blanco a rayas negras y sobre este un abrigo marrón claro, su cabello castaño rosado se alborotaba con el aire frio contrastando con su tez clara y ojos color ámbar — Muy bien, por fin pude dar con la dirección— Sacando su celular— El reporte dice que Yuri Plisetsky necesita un empujoncito para terminar de enamorarse de su amigo Otabek Altin— Deslizando la pantalla— No hay adjunta ninguna foto…mmm— Volviendo a revisar— ¿Cómo voy a saber quién de los dos es?— Pensando un segundo— ¡Ya sé! Voy escuchar un poco su conversación así sabré quien de los dos es el objetivo— Colocándose un micrófono en el oído.

=/=/=/=/=

—Oye Katsudon ¿Así está bien?— Preguntó el rubio mostrándole una bandeja con galletas de chocolate en forma de carita de gato—

—Bastante bien Yurio, ahora solo debes decorarlas— Pasándole algunas mangas pasteleras—

—Yurio ¿Por qué nunca me dices Yūri?— Preguntó tratando de hacer plática.

—Tú no mereces llamarte Yūri…eres un Katsudon— Apretando con mucha fuerza las mangas— ¡Además tú me llamas Yurio!—Asustando al pelinrego.

—Está bien, está bien—Alejándose un paso— Me quedo con Katsudon—

=/=/=/=/=

—Bueno, parece que el rubio se llama Yurio…— Mirando por los binoculares— Y Yuri el chico con gafas— Dejó los binoculares a un lado, buscando en su lugar un maletín, lo abrió y de él sacó un arma larga de color rosa, lo armó y apuntó con la mirilla hacia la ventana del departamento tomándose su tiempo para asegurar a su blanco, miró al pelinegro de lentes sonreír y disparó directo a su cabeza, aquel tiro atravesó la ventana sin romper el cristal, sin embargo no logró darle a su objetivo, volvió a disparar pero falló de nuevo, por alguna razón los proyectiles eran desviados, buscó de nuevo dentro del su bolso y sacó una munición más larga que la anterior — Esto es más potente, no debería errar— Apuntó de nuevo y disparó, siendo empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del disparo, se incorporó rápidamente observando a la ventana esta vez, la bala golpeó a Yūri en la nuca haciendo que este se sujetara de la barra al sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

=/=/=/=/=

—Oye cerdo ¿Qué te pasa?— Viéndolo como sujetaba su cabeza—

—Nada…solo me dio un ligero dolor en la cabeza— Incorporándose— Ya se está pasando—

— ¿Seguro?— No sé veía muy bien era como si estuviera triste—

—Si claro— Se sentía raro, como si le hubiera olvidado algo muy importante— Mejor sigamos, el pastel para Chris ya está listo, solo falta decorar las magdalenas—

—Está bien katsudon— No muy convencido.

=/=/=/=/=

— ¡Sí! Le di— Celebró animado el pelirosa— El jefe estará muy contento, hice mi trabajo a tiempo— Sentándose para revisar su celular— Parece que la conexión a internet mejoró— Podía tomarse un tiempo para descansar— ¿Qué habrá de nuevo en Cupido News?— Deslizando la pantalla— Oh…parece que el patinador Jean-Jacques "JJ." acaba de ser dejado por su prometida Isabella, pobrecillo, cuando se recupere debería ir a Corea— Riendo divertido— Ahí hay alguien que le espera— Continuó revisando— ¡Oh! ¡Pichit tiene otro hámster!— Suspiró viendo la foto adjunta— Otra vez te has convertido en alguien maravilloso…— Lo admiró durante algún tiempo hasta que una notificación de actualización de datos apareció— Pero que raro— Abriendo el archivo— Es el trabajo que acabo de hacer…han adjuntado las fotos— A buen momento— Ironizó —Yuri Plisetsky… ¡¿Quééééééééé?!— Gritó al ver la foto— ¡No puede ser! ¡Yuri Plisetsky es el rubio!— Sin poder dejar de mirar la foto— Debe haber un error…si él es el Yuri que buscaba ¿Quién es el otro chico?— Realmente preocupado empezó a buscar en los registros— Veamos…este no— Deslizando la pantalla— ¡Aquí está!— Revisando el perfil— Yūri Katsuki…japonés…pareja— Abriendo los ojos al ver la foto adjunta— ¡V-Viktor Nikiforov!— Arrojando el aparato— No puede ser, no puede ser…¡Ellos son almas gemelas! ¡Tengo que arreglar esto antes de que sea tarde!— Tomando su rifle de nuevo — Primero el rubio—Apuntando de forma nerviosa a Yurio— Aquel tiro fue bastante más sencillo impactó justo en el pecho del joven ruso.

=/=/=/=/=

—Esto es muy extraño— Murmuró al sentir su corazón acelerar y una sensación rara en el estómago al momento de que una imagen del pelinegro de Kazajistán se apareció en su mente.

— ¿Te pasa algo Yurio? Tu cara está muy roja— Tocando su frente para saber si tenía fiebre.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!— Alejándose abruptamente— ¡C-Claro que estoy bien!—

—Me alegro—Sonriendo—Todo ha quedado listo— Dijo Yūri al ver el pastel y los regalos de San Valentín terminados—Debería irme para alistarme— Sintiendo una ráfaga de aire que pasó cerca de su nuca— ¿Qué fue eso?— Mirando hacia atrás sin encontrar nada.

— ¿Qué pasa cerdo?— Preguntó el rubio con rareza.

—Sentí que algo rozó mi nuca— Terminando de guardar sus cosas— Debió haber sido mi imaginación—Varios tiros más fueron lanzados pero ninguno logró darle, fueron directamente hacia las paredes dejando pequeñas marcas en forma de corazón— Me voy Yurio—

—Si…ten, esto es para ti por ayudarme— Dándole algunas galletas—

— ¡¿En serio?! Gracias— Recibiéndolas con mucha alegría— Nos vemos en la noche— Cerrando la puerta.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

— ¡No es posible!— Recogiendo sus cosas— No le di ninguna vez—Se había puesto muy nervioso lo que causaba que se precipitara al momento de tirar— ¡Tengo que seguirlo!— Bajando rápidamente del edificio hasta la acera donde pudo divisar al pelinegro japonés caminar hacia una avenida, tomando distancia empezó a seguirlo, al doblar en una esquina se escondió detrás de una gran contenedor de basura sacando su arma, pasando totalmente desapercibido por las personas.

Apuntó a la nuca y disparó, sin embargo una ráfaga de viento desvió lo suficiente el proyectil errándolo de su blanco para terminar impactándose en una anciana que no pareció sentir nada pero que más adelante recogió a un pequeño gatito sin hogar, volvió a apuntar y disparar pegando su tiro en un poste para luego rodar por una alcantarilla— ¡¿Qué me pasa?! No puedo darle— Reflexionando un segundo— No tengo más opción…debo apuntarle a quemarropa — Corrió rápidamente detrás del japonés que dio vuelta hacia una calle no muy concurrida— ¡Espera! ¡Yūri Katsuki!— Gritó haciendo que el pelinegro volteara, deteniéndose.

—Ammm… ¿Te conozco?— Preguntó el chico de lentes.

—No, yo soy Chetan, trabajo para cupido y por accidente te di con un proyectil para que te enamores, necesito anular el efecto con otro—

— ¿Qué?— Alejándose varios pasos.

—Tengo que contrarrestar el efecto— Sacando su arma y apuntándole, lo cual hizo que el joven japonés se pusiera totalmente blanco debido a la impresión. El pelirosa estuvo a punto de dispararle pero un fuerte golpe lo tiró al suelo dejándolo inconsciente, detrás de él, un chico ligeramente más bajo que el japonés estaba de pie con un trozo de madera en sus manos— Vamos— Fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Yūri para huir corriendo de ahí.

Otabek era el nombre de su salvador, el japonés lo miraba desde detrás sintiendo una presión en el pecho que lo hacía colorear su mejillas de color carmín…— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó el pelinegro de Kazajistán deteniéndose cuando creyó que se habían alejado lo suficiente.

— ¡Sí!— Se apresuró a responder, admirando su rostro y los mechones de cabello alborotados que enmarcaban su rostro haciéndolo ver más atractivo— ¡Muchas gracias!—

—Eso fue peligroso…— Notando que Yūri todavía le sostenía la mano—

— ¡Lo siento!— Soltándolo apresuradamente— Será mejor que me vaya— Estaba extremadamente ansioso y nervioso por la presencia del chico de ojos oscuros—

— ¿Estarás bien?— Preguntó algo desconcertado por el extraño comportamiento del muchacho.

—Sí…yo ¿Vas a ver a Yurio?— Sintiendo como sus manos temblaban.

—Así es…—

—Que bien…nos vemos más tarde…— Corriendo lejos de ahí sin esperar que el otro le respondiera.

¿Qué era esa sensación tan pesada en su pecho? Se preguntaba mientras corría ¿Me enamoré de él? No podía haber otra explicación, era un sentimiento muy parecido al que había tenido por su amiga Yuko tiempo atrás— Me gusta Otabek…— Deteniéndose al darse cuenta que estaba frente al edificio donde compartía con su entrenador Viktor.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

13:47 horas

Viktor ya se encontraba de nuevo en casa, estaba ordenando algunas decoraciones que usaría para la fiesta cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, fue hasta ella y vio que su japonés favorito estaba de vuelta —Bienvenido Yūri— Mostrándole una gran sonrisa para luego acercarse a él y besarlo como acostumbraba, más no estaba preparado para la reacción del más joven quien no le permitió acercarse.

—Viktor ¿Qué haces?— Habló evidentemente molesto— Te he dicho que no hagas esas cosas—

—Yūri ¿Qué sucede?— Realmente confundido.

—No me gusta cuando te me acercas tanto— Entrando hasta la cocina para dejar el pastel— Sé que nuestras culturas son diferentes, pero no entiendo porqué te cuesta tanto trabajo mantener algo de distancia—

—Yūri ¿Por qué estás molesto?— Yendo tras él preocupado.

—Porque no es correcto lo que haces— Mirándole con cierta agonía en sus ojos— Solo debes limitarte a ser mi entrenador— El pelinegro no fue consciente de que aquellas palabras realmente habían lastimado al ruso—

—Yūri…— No sabía qué hacer, no comprendía que pasaba.

—Lo siento Viktor voy a salir un rato— Saliendo apurado sin siquiera dejar reaccionar al peliplateado—

El ruso se sentó en el sofá y se echó a llorar abrazando a Makkachin — ¡Yūri! ¡Yūri!— Repetía sin parar, no sabía que había puesto de tan mal humor a su cerdito— Makkachin ¿Tú sabes por qué está tan molesto conmigo?— Sollozando— ¿Y si ya no me quiere?— Mas su peludo acompañante solo se limitó a lamer las lágrimas que rodaban de sus orbes azuladas—

Poco después el timbre de la puerta sonó de forma insistente haciendo pensar al ruso que Yūri había vuelto por lo que corrió a abrir la puerta encontrándose no con el pelinegro sino con un chico de cabellera rosada, que se encontraba realmente agitado de tanto correr —Yu…yu— Trataba de decir mientras recuperaba el aliento— Yūri Katsuki…¿Está aquí?—

— ¿Quién…eres tú?— Preguntó el peliplateado, limpiándose los restos de lágrimas.

—Ay no…— Viendo su expresión— Lo siento mucho— Poniéndose de rodillas apoyando su cabeza sobre el suelo — ¡Realmente lo siento! Todo es mi culpa ¡Pero lo solucionaré!

— ¿De qué hablas?—

—Lo siento, es mi culpa que Yūri se comporte así— Incorporándose.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Yūri?!— Agitándole de los hombros.

—Lo siento…Yo trabajo para cupido y tenía que dispararle a Yuri Plisetsky una munición para que terminara de enamorarse de su amigo Otabek, pero el reporte no tenía fotos y Yūri le decía Yurio a Yuri y yo pensé que Yūri era el Yuri que buscaba y a él fue a quien le disparé y ahora se está enamorando de Otabek— Respirando para recuperar el aliento— ¡Por favor no me reportes!— Juntando sus manos en forma de súplica.

— ¿Qué?— Su mente trataba de entender lo que acababa de escuchar— ¿Tú trabajas para cupido?— Rectificando la información.

—Así es—

—Y tenías que enamorar a Yurio de Otabek…—

—Sí, Yuri Plisetsky—

—Pero lo confundiste con mi Yūri—

—Si—

—Y ahora Yūri se va a enamorar de Otabek—

—Sí—

— ¿Y tú nombre es?—

—Chetan…miembro activo de la segunda división de agentes del amor—

Viktor dio un paso atrás temiendo de que aquel muchacho fuese inestable mentalmente— Creo que deberías irte— Apuntando hacia la puerta—

— ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué nunca me creen?!— Golpeándose levemente con la mano— Te lo puedo probar— Sacando su celular—

—Mira— Mostrándole su propio historial—

Viktor deslizó la pantalla leyendo cada palabra — ¡Aquí están todas mis exnovias! ¡¿Yūri es mi alma gemela?!— Volviendo a leer y entrando al perfil de Yūri— ¡¿Por qué dice que Yūri tiene dudas sobre nuestra relación?!—

— ¿Qué?— Tomando el teléfono para leerlo— ¿Le has hecho algo recientemente? ¿Algo que lo haga sentir inseguro?—

— ¿Yo?—

—Piénsalo, ahora con mayor razón debemos encontrarlo y deshacer lo que hice—

— ¿Por qué?— Sin creer todavía muy bien en todo aquello que parecía un cuento.

—Porque si tiene dudas es más vulnerable a que otro amor penetre su corazón— Revolviéndose el cabello— De todas formas tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que se cruce con Otabek— Sin saber que eso ya había pasado tomó a Viktor de la mano para llevarlo con él—

— ¡Espera!— Deteniéndose— ¿De verdad es cierto todo lo que dices?—

— ¡Que sí! Ya te lo dije, debemos encontrarlo rápido, Otabek con toda seguridad lo rechazará, lo que romperá el corazón de Yūri y entonces será irreversible…tendrá una gran decepción amorosa y olvidará completamente que estuvo enamorado de ti—

— ¡No! No quiero que Yūri me olvide— Poniéndose en marcha — ¡¿Qué esperas?!Hay que buscarlo— Y así los dos chicos salieron en busca del japonés, acompañados de Makkachin—

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

15:26 horas

Viktor y Chetan llevaban más de una hora buscando a Yūri, no atendía su teléfono así que simplemente estaban corriendo en diferentes direcciones — ¿Aún no responde el teléfono?— Preguntó el pelirrosa evidentemente cansado de tanto correr.

—No, no me responde…— Deteniéndose a pensar— No debería estar muy lejos, no conoce muy bien la ciudad ¿Dónde estás Yūri?— Marcando de nuevo sin obtener respuesta— Le marcaré a Yurio— Buscando su número y marcando sin obtener respuesta tampoco— Yurio tampoco responde—

— ¿Él es el único que puede saber dónde encontrar al chico Otabek?—

—Sí, después de todo son buenos amigos—

—Debe de existir otra forma de encontrarlo…— Sacando su celular — ¡Ya sé! Buscaré con el GPS—

—No va a funcionar, yo lo hice pero debe tener apagado su celular—

—Sí pero el mío busca la ubicación de una persona directamente—

— ¡¿Y por qué no lo buscaste así desde el principio?!—

—Lo…olvidé— Riendo nervioso al ver la cara del peliplateado que le sonreía sádicamente.

— ¿Y bien?— Impaciente— ¿Lo encontraste?—

—Dice Yūri está…fuera del área de servicio por falta de cone…xión— Escondiéndose detrás de un poste a una distancia prudente del ruso—¡Lo siento! Lo siento, lo siento—

— ¿Te han dicho que eres algo incompetente?—

—Todo el tiempo…— Lagrimeando un poco.

—Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí Viktor— Se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de él, proveniente de un joven suizo de mirada seductora.

— ¡Chris y Masumi!— Habló emocionado Viktor — ¿Han visto a Yūri?— Preguntó apresurado—

— ¿Yūri?— Poniendo su cara como si estuviera pensando.

—Si a mí cerdito—

—No, no lo he visto…solo salimos a dar un paseo así que esperábamos ver a todos hasta la noche—

—Ya veo…— Suspirando de forma pesada.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Ya le llamaste?—

—Sí, pero creo que apagó su celular— Mirando si tenía alguna notificación de él, pero no había nada.

— ¿Acaso se pelearon? ¿En San Valentín?— Haciendo burla de aquello.

—No exactamente…— Mirando molesto a Chetan, que todavía estaba detrás del poste pero observando meticulosamente al rubio.

— ¡¿Viktor?!— Mirando asombrado al muchacho de cabellos rosas que de alguna forma tenía un aura similar a la de Yūri— ¿Acaso…engañaste a Yūri con él?—

— ¡¿Qué?!— Sobresaltándose— ¡Por supuesto que no!—

—Es que de alguna forma se parecen un poco ¿No lo crees Masumi?—

—Tal vez no en su apariencia, pero ambos desprenden la misma aura— Colocándose una mano en el mentón.

—Claro que no— Recriminó Viktor quien no encontraba ningún parecido.

—Ohh vaya— Se acercó el pelirosa con los ojos brillantes mirando al suizo — Tú eres Christophe Giacometti ¿Verdad?— Mirándolo de arriba abajo— Eres mucho más atractivo en persona…podría mirarte todo el día— Completamente embelesado.

—Ammm…gracias pequeñín— Sintiéndose ligeramente acosado—

—Debemos irnos, hay que seguir buscando— Dijo el peliplateado, jalando de un brazo al ayudante de cupido — Si ves a Yūri por favor llámame— Corriendo de nuevo

— ¡Oye! ¡Lo de esta noche sigue en pie ¿verdad?!— Gritó pero el ruso ya no respondió— ¿Qué haremos si se cancela?— Mirando a su compañero de castaños cabellos.

—Yo creo que Rusia también es muy bonita de noche— Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa al suizo.

—Si verdad, encontraremos algo que hacer— Riendo tranquilamente.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

 **Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

15:47 horas.

Yūri estaba caminando en una calle llena de tiendas, caminaba sin dirección mientras pensaba sobre lo ocurrido ese día; ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído por Otabek? Prácticamente no habían cruzado palabras hasta ese día, ni siquiera se podían considerar amigos, pero aun había algo dentro de él que le obligaba a quererle causándole una angustia muy grande ya que había otra casi insignificante parte que no quería hacerlo, esa diminuta parte quería otra cosa…algo que no podía recordar. Se detuvo frente a una tienda de trajes para caballero muy del estilo de su entrenador, su mente se lo imaginó vistiendo uno de ellos e inconscientemente sonrió al pensar lo bien que le quedaría, suspiró pesadamente al recordar la forma en la que lo había tratado, se sintió mal, terminó desquitando la frustración que sentía su corazón sobre él.

— ¡Yūri!— Escuchó a lo lejos — ¡Yūri!— Buscó entre las personas descubriendo que el peliplateado lo llamaba, se asustó muchísimo, por alguna razón no quería que lo viera así tan confundido.

Echó a correr alejándose de ahí, no podía verle ¿Qué tal si estaba molesto?, corrió hasta un callejón ocultándose durante varios minutos, escuchaba el insistente llamar de Viktor— ¡Tenemos que hablar Yūri!—

—Creo que se fue por allá— Escuchó decir a alguien más, se asomó lo suficiente para verlos, encontrando al ruso en compañía del chico de cabellos rosas que le había apuntado con un arma.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Él tiene un arma!— Apuntando al ambarino, saliendo de su escondite.

— ¡Yūri!— Se emocionó muchísimo por lo que corrió directo a él abrazándolo —Por fin te encuentro—

—Viktor ¡Suéltame!— Empujándolo— No me toques…— Sintiéndose realmente mal al ver la triste mirada del ruso.

—Yūri… ¿Ya no me quieres…?— Preguntó afligido.

— ¿Dé qué hablas?— Sintiéndose muy confundido.

—Viktor, yo me encargo— Intervino el pelirosa apuntando a Yūri con su arma, asuntando a ambos.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— Gritó asustado el ruso tratando de detenerlo— Tengo que dispararle de nuevo para anular el efecto— Trataba de decir mientras forcejeaba con el ojiazul, lanzando un disparo que fue directo al japonés que se cubrió asustado, más el impacto no se dio ya que el proyectil rebotó.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Habló confundido Chetan, eso definitivamente no debió pasar, Yūri… ¿Viktor alguna vez te ha dicho que te ama?— Viendo como el chico de lentes se descubría lentamente con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué?— Respondió sin dejar de mirar el arma.

—Viktor ¿Le has dicho que lo amas?— Interrogó ahora al peliplateado.

—Ehh…yo— Tratando de pensar.

—No— Interrumpió Yūri— ¿Por qué lo haría? Es solo mi entrenador…no tiene esa clase de sentimientos por mí—

— ¡Pero Yūri…! ¿Por qué dices eso?— Trató de reprochar Viktor.

—Esto es malo— Susurró el pelirosa, buscando en su celular— Las municiones no funcionarán— Recargándose en la pared.

—Viktor…no entiendo que está pasando, tú solo eres mi entrenador— ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan agobiado? ¿Por qué el ver al peliplateado le provocaba sentirse tan mal?— Estoy muy confundido—

—Yo también lo estoy pero si vamos a casa, prometo que lo solucionaremos— Tendiéndole la mano— ¿Qué dices?—

—Yo…— Estirando ligeramente su mano dudando, sin embargo la imagen de Otabek llenó su mente— ¡No puedo!— Huyendo del lugar a toda prisa, siendo seguido por Makkachin y Viktor, sin embargo este último lo perdió de vista en una calle muy concurrida.

El peliplateado regresó a donde estaba Chetan— Lo perdí de vista— Viendo que el chico seguía revisando su celular— ¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo?— Quitándole el aparato.

—Espera todavía no termino de leer…— Tratando de recuperarlo.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?—

—Es un manual de procedimientos…la balas normales no funcionarán con Yūri—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Por qué Yūri no sabe que lo amas—

— ¿Qué? Claro que lo sabe, se lo he demostrado todos los días—

—Puede ser, pero al no intercambiar esas palabras…el lazo que los une no se terminó de formar—

— ¿El lazo…?—

—Las almas gemelas están unidas por un lazo…cuando su amor madura lo suficiente y se expresan que se aman, el lazo se vuelve indestructible y no se enamorarán de alguien más—

— ¿Quieres decir que todo esto está pasando por qué no le dije que lo amaba?— Pasando su mano por sus cabellos platinados.

—En realidad todo pasó por mi culpa…— Suspirando, con algunas lagrimillas en sus ojos—

— ¿Cómo se soluciona?—

—Dile que lo amas, luego puedes besarlo, ya que aunque su memoria esté borrosa las sensaciones físicas no desaparecen…—

— ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Ni siquiera me deja acercarme—

—Tendríamos que acorralarlo…pero volvió a huir—

—Tal vez fue a casa, Makkachin lo siguió así que estará preocupado de que algo le pase—

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

16:43 horas

Viktor y Chetan regresaron al departamento del primero para averiguar si Yūri había vuelto, al abrir la puerta encontraron al puddle marrón, así que entraron y fueron directamente a la habitación que el ruso compartía con él, pero no se encontraba ahí ni en ningún otro lugar, el peliplateado intentó llamarle a su móvil mas no tuvo respuesta —Yūri definitivamente no quiere verme— Sonriendo tristemente —Creo que de verdad olvidó que me ama— Viendo con sus ojos cristalinos al pelirrosa.

— ¡Claro que te ama!— Respondió con intensidad — ¡Ustedes dos son almas gemelas!— Derramando lágrimas de sus ojos— Esto es mi culpa…— Llorando con mayor intensidad— Por favor no te des por vencido…solo debemos encontrarlo— Limpiándose las lágrimas.

El teléfono de Viktor empezó a sonar mirando el número se dio cuenta que era Yurio —¡¿Yurio?!— Habló desesperado.

— ¿Qué quieres? No traía mi celular conmigo—

— ¿Estás con Otabek?—

— ¡¿Ahh?! ¿Por qué preguntas?—

— ¿Estás con él?—

—Sí, salimos a dar una vuelta…—

— ¿Has visto a Yūri?—

— ¿Al cerdo?...no, no lo he visto desde la mañana—

— ¿En dónde están? Necesito verlos en este momento—

—En un parque… ¿Pero porque quieres venir? ¿Qué acaso no tienes cosas que hacer antes de esta noche?— Recriminó.

—Estoy buscando a Yūri y estoy…—Sintiendo un ligero nudo en la garganta— Estoy seguro que también los está buscando a ustedes—

— ¿Y por qué no le llamas?— Con su típico tono de molestia.

—Es que no atiende su número…Yurio…por favor— El rubio se sorprendió del tono en la voz de Viktor.

—Oh…yo— Por un instante no supo cómo reaccionar— Está bien viejo…Te envío mi ubicación a tu teléfono—

— ¡Gracias Yurio!— Cortando la comunicación.

— ¿Dónde están?— Preguntó Chetan emocionado.

—Aquí— Mostrándole la ubicación —Debemos darnos prisa— Tomando sus cosas y saliendo de ahí.

=/=/=/=/=/=

—Oye Yuri ¿Qué quería Viktor?— Preguntó su amigo, más alto que él y con un corte de cabello del mismo estilo que el de JJ.

—Quiere verme porque el cerdo me está buscando, aunque no sé para qué— Con cara de fastidio— Esperaba pasar más tiempo a solas contigo— Soltó sin pensar poniéndose casi inmediatamente sonrojado— B-bueno es que tú y yo somos amigos y no te había visto— Se apresuró a decir.

—Tranquilo Yuri, yo también quería estar más tiempo a solas contigo— Sonrió levemente.

—No tenemos más remedio que esperarlos aquí— Mirando a su alrededor— Mira ahí hay una banca— Señalando a un lado— Sentémonos ahí a esperarlos— Hoy no hace mucho frío—

—Yo me estoy congelando…— Respondió el pelinegro, soplando en sus manos para calentarlas un poco—

— ¿Lo crees? Es porque no estás acostumbrado— Acercándose hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron— Tal vez así no se sienta tanto— Mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado.

—Gracias, parece que funciona— Era realmente lindo, pensó—

Los dos quedaron en silencio un rato, Yurio cargaba en su mochila las galletas que había hecho con Yūri, pero a pesar de ya llevar varias horas juntos no tenía el valor de dárselas y no entendía porqué, solo era un regalo para un amigo…¿Un amigo? Aquella palabra hizo eco en su corazón…solo somos amigos —Otabek— Le llamó.

—Mmm…—

— ¿Has tenido novia?— A estas alturas Yurio ya no podía pensar claramente.

—Ehh…— Esa pregunta realmente le tomó por sorpresa— ¿Por qué…preguntas?—

—Solo…curiosidad— No sabía porqué había preguntado en primer lugar.

—Si…hace tiempo, pero nunca fue nada serio— Haciendo una pausa— ¿Y tú?—

— ¡¿Ah?! Eh…yo…no— Mirando el suelo— Las chicas de mi edad son muy tontas e inmaduras…además las Yuri angels no paran de acosarme—

—Ya veo…— Quedando en silencio de nuevo.

—Otabek—

—Dime—

— ¿Te…gusta alguien?— Yurio realmente se estaba sintiendo ansioso.

—….Sí— Aquella respuesta hizo que le doliera el pecho al rubio ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Celos? ¿Decepción?

—Qué lástima…— Intentó decir animado y con su tono de fastidio habitual pero parecía que su voz se quebraría en cualquier momento.

— ¿Por qué?— Otabek pudiera ser que no hablaba mucho pero era bastante observador y aquellos pequeños detalles no pasaban desapercibidos.

—Es que el katsudon prácticamente me obligó a hacer galletas para San Valentín pero supongo que no puedes aceptarlas— Riendo nervioso.

—Creo que si puedo— Sonriendo— Si es que todavía quieres dármelas.

—Ahh…yo— Buscando desesperado en su mochila— Toma— Ofreciéndole una pequeña bolsa sujetada por un lazo rojo— El pelinegro recibió gustoso aquel presente, abriéndolo para sacar una galleta con una tierna forma de gatito, algo muy propio del ruso. La metió a su boca y degustó por varios segundos teniendo a la expectativa al quinceañero— Están deliciosas Yuri—

— ¡¿De verdad?!— Poniéndose de pie por la emoción—

—Sí, gracias…aunque yo no te he traído algo— Dijo pensativo, poniéndose igual de pie— Estoy realmente feliz…—

—Bueno…tal vez sería mejor si fueran de la persona que te gusta— Recordando lo anterior y sintiéndose algo tonto por emocionarse.

—Recibir algo de la persona que te gusta es lo mejor— Viendo cómo se endurecía la mirada del más joven, era muy inocente como para darse cuenta— Yo no te he traído nada, pero espero que esto lo compense aunque sea un poco— Tomando a Yurio de la mano para acercarlo más a él, el ruso quedó con su mente en blanco cuando sintió los labios de su amigo tocar los suyos…robándole de esta forma su primer beso, un beso corto y bastante tímido pero que hizo que los corazones de ambos se aceleraran. Sus ojos azules con destellos verdes se iluminaron, despertando dentro de él un sentimiento tan cálido que sentía que podía morir de felicidad en ese mismo momento, Otabek rompió la unión entre sus labios y lo envolvió en un abrazo— Yuri…me gustas— Le susurró al oído— No como amigo…es decir, realmente me gustas— Se había arriesgado a perder su valiosa amistad.

—Tú…t-también me gustas— Habló de forma casi inaudible escondiéndose en el pecho del más alto.

—Qué bueno…— Sonrió mientras continuaron abrazados, después de todo ambos estaban avergonzados

Cerca de ahí, escondido detrás de un árbol se encontraba el ganador de la plata de la final del GrandPrix, sus ojos marones envueltos en lágrimas interminables no podían dejar de mirarles…sentía un gran pesar en su corazón, la persona que amaba estaba claramente enamorada de alguien más y no podía odiar a Yurio, él era un buen chico ¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de la persona equivocada? Acaso no había aprendido la lección tiempo atrás con su amiga Yuko, "Siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú" "¿Quién podría amarte con tantos defectos e inseguridades?" Se decía a sí mismo.

=/=/=/=/=

17:36 horas

Viktor corría lo más rápido que podía dentro de aquel lugar lleno de árboles, por alguna razón sus ojos parecían no poder contener las ganas de llorar…algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Yurio quien platicaba con el chico de Kazajistán— ¡Yurio!— Gritó con su voz quebradiza.

— ¿Qué quieres viejo?— Contestó tratando de sonar normal aunque se sentía avergonzado y tímido.

—Yūri… ¿Dónde está?— Recuperando el aliento— ¡¿Dónde está Yūri?!— Gritó nervioso sin poder seguir conteniéndose.

—No…lo sé, él no ha aparecido— Mirando cómo lloraba, no era el típico llanto con el que chantajeaba al japonés— ¿Estás…bien?—

—Tiene que estar aquí, yo lo sé— Se limpió las lágrimas y tomo aire— ¡Yūri!— Empezó a gritar— ¡Yūri! ¡¿Dónde estás?!— Moviéndose alrededor de los demás— ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Sal por favor!— Sintiendo que las lágrimas le impedían hablar— ¡Yūri!— Gritó una última vez.

El ruido de arbustos moviéndose a sus espaldas los hizo voltear, la figura conocida del japonés se hizo presente, sus lentes estaban en su mano no podía usarlos ya que las micas de cristal se habían manchado con las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que sus mejillas y nariz, el corazón de Viktor se encogió al verlo así…había llegado tarde.

—Yu…ri— Dudando en acercarse…el pelinegro japonés no dijo nada, solo se echó a correr en la dirección opuesta, tratando de alejarse— ¡Espera!— Gritó el peliplateado corriendo detrás de él.

Yurio y Otabek los miraron sin entender lo que sucedía, en tanto el pelinegro volteaba a ver al chico de ojos ámbares reconociéndolo como el de la mañana, sin embargo no dijo nada…tal vez había una explicción si Viktor estaba con él.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos…?— Habló molesto el rubio.

—Yo causé esto…y ahora tal vez no haya solución— Repondió el pelirosa decaído.

—¿Quién eres tú?— Dándose cuenta de su presencia.

—Soy Chetan…soy un ayudante— Pensando mejor— Soy solo un conocido de Vuktor—

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

— ¡Déjame solo Viktor!¡No me sigas!— Gritó el pelinegro japonés envuelto en llanto.

— ¡No! ¡No te dejaré!— Tratando de alcanzarlo.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia!— Volteó a verlo, lo cual hizo que descuidara su camino y se tropezara haciéndolo caer de forma algo estrepitosa.

— ¡Yūri!—Acercándose a él— ¿Estás bien?— Ayudándole a incorporarse.

—Viktor…— Dijo entre sollozos— ¡Me enamoré de la persona equivocada de nuevo!— Llorando amargamente.

—Yūri…— Aquello sin duda le lastimaba el alma— Eso…— Abrazándolo fuertemente— Eso no es verdad— Dejando salir pequeñas lágrimas, su corazón también estaba a punto de romperse.

— ¿Por qué?…— Repetía entre lágrimas, aferrándose al ruso.

—Perdóname Yūri…esto es mi culpa— Tratando de consolar al pelinegro— Debí haber sido más claro contigo— Dejando de reprimir su llanto.

— ¿Viktor?— No sabía porque pedía perdón.

—Aún si es inútil…quiero intentarlo…quiero sentir la calidez de tus labios otra vez…— Mirándolo directamente a los ojos— Déjame atesorar en mis recuerdos como se siente un beso de Yūri— Sin esperar al consentimiento del chico, se aventuró a besarlo como sólo él podía hacerlo, un beso profundo y cargado totalmente de sus sentimientos, el más joven trató de resistirse, pero algo le resultaba tan familiar…ya antes había experimentado esa calidez… ¿Dónde? Su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad…trataba de recordar… ¿Recordar qué cosa?...

El ruso rompió el beso mirando con sus brillantes orbes azuladas al pelinegro, le acarició la mejilla sonriendo levemente— Gracias Yūri…— Lo rodeó entre sus brazos sin querer alejarse, no quería que aquello terminara. Lentamente y de forma temblorosa sintió como era correspondido en ese abrazo— ¿Yūri?—

—Viktor… ¿Por qué lloras?— Preguntó confundido— ¿Acaso…discutimos por algo?—

—Yūri… ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó hoy?— Apartándolo un poco para mirarlo mejor.

—Por alguna razón…no puedo recordar muy bien…las cosas en mi mente están borrosas— Limpiando los restos de lágrimas del ruso— Si te hice algo…discúlpame— Viéndolo agachar la cabeza.

— ¡Yūri!— Abrazándolo de nuevo— ¡YA lyublyu tebya! ¡Yūri YA lyublyu tebya!— Repitió eufórico sin que el pelinegro pudiera entender su significado—

—Me dijiste eso mismo en la mañana pero… ¿Qué significa?— Riendo al no entender.

— ¡Te Amo!— Intensificando el abrazo— ¡Te Amo Yūri!— El japonés se sorprendió enormemente al escucharlo…era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decírselo— ¿Tú también me amas?— Preguntó algo nervioso por temor a la respuesta.

El pelinegro se sonrojó bastante al sentirse acorralado con esa pregunta, pero quería corresponder a los sentimientos de su compañero— Viktor…Te Amo— Dijo avergonzado— Te Amo Viktor…— Aquellas palabras hicieron saltar de alegría al corazón del ruso.

— ¡Gracias Yūri! ¡Gracias por amarme!— Llenándole de besos.

—Parece ser que después de todo…las almas gemelas no pueden separarse— Dijo el peli rosa feliz de que por fin aquello haya sido resuelto.

—Así que almas gemelas…— Susurró para sí Otabek, casi podía entender lo que pasaba.

—Oigan ustedes dos— Bufó molesto Yurio— ¿Cuánto tiempo más planean derramar miel por todos lados?, la fiesta que según estás organizando viejo va a comenzar en treinta minutos— No entendía que estaba pasando, ni quien era el tipo de cabellos rosas que compartía la misma aura del katsudon.

—Viktor, la fiesta— Tratando de ponerse de pie— Tenemos que irnos—

—Pero yo quiero seguir abrazado a Yūri— Reprochó— ¿Podemos caminar abrazados hasta la casa? ¿Solo esta vez?— Mirando con ojos suplicantes.

—Este…pero eso es muy vergonzoso Viktor…—

— ¿Por favor Yūri?— Suplicando aún más.

—Está bien…solo esta vez— No podía negarse.

Los dos rusos y los dos pelinegros se pusieron en marcha hacia el apartamento de Viktor mientras Chetan se quedaba quieto viendo cómo se alejaban— Tu también ven…— Habló el peliplateado deteniéndose—

—Viktor…yo lo lamento mucho…al final yo no pude—

—Está bien, todo se arregló ¿No es así?— Sonriendo mientras permanecía abrazado a su querido amante—

—Si— Fue lo único que respondió en medio de una sonrisa emprendiendo marcha con ellos.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

18:58 horas.

Solo estaban a una cuadra de llegar cuando vieron que todos los demás esperaban afuera del edificio de departamentos — ¡Llegan tarde!— Se escuchó la voz de Chris a lo lejos.

— ¡Lo lamento!— Respondió Viktor saludando a todos con la mano.

— ¡Pichit-kun!— Saludó Yūri a su amigo que se acercaba corriendo.

— ¡Yūri! ¿Cómo es posible que hagan esperar a sus invitados en el frío?— Le reprochó fingiendo estar molesto porque en realidad estaba feliz de ver a su amigo.

—Lo lamento mucho— Respondió el japonés.

—Bueno no importa ¡Mira las fotos que me he tomado!— Sacando su teléfono, el amante de los hámster estaba tan feliz conversando con su amigo que no notó que unos intensos ojos ámbar lo miraban fijamente con cierto deje de tristeza y sus mejillas sonrojadas algo que no pasó desapercibido por el peliplateado.

—Yūri ¿Por qué no te adelantas con Yurio y Otabek para recibir a todos? Yo subo en un momento—

—…Sí— Caminando hacia los demás, dejando solo al ruso y el peli rosa.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?— Preguntó Viktor.

—Me temo que no, debo seguir con mis misiones…tengo que seguir dándole amor a las personas— Riendo aliviado—

—Creo que Chris tenía algo de razón, eres un poco como Yūri— Riendo— Con el tiempo te volverás muy bueno—

—Eso espero…— Mirando el suelo— Si lo consigo me concederán mi deseo—

— ¿Estar con él?— Refiriéndose al amigo de Yūri.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?-

—Eres fácil de leer, como Yūri—

—Así es…algun día quiero ser un humano y estar a su lado, sin embargo por el momento debo solo mirarlo de lejos—

—Eso debe ser doloroso…—

—Lo es…pero si tu pudiste superarlo…yo también lo haré— Con esperanza en sus ojos.

—¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó intrigado

—Cupido siempre ha dicho que fuiste el mejor de sus cadetes, siempre admirándolo de lejos hasta que un día se te concedió tu deseo, ustedes serán muy felices— Causando una gran asombro en el hombre el cual se vio reflejado en sus hermosas orbes azules—Gracias por todo y de nuevo disculpa todos los problemas que te causé— Perdiendo la nitidez de su cuerpo lentamente— Me la he pasado de maravilla el día de hoy…ser un humano debe ser fantástico…— Desapareciendo completamente de la vista del ruso.

—Nos vemos Chetan…—

— ¡Viktor!— Le gritó el chico de ojos marrones desde la ventana de su departamento— ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tardar?!—

— ¡Ya voy para allá!— Corriendo hasta el edificio.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

La fiesta resultó bastante bien, eran cerca de las 3:00 am y ya todos se habían ido. Viktor estaba sentado en el suelo recargando su cabeza en el asiento del sofá, estaba un poco ebrio y tenía mucho sueño, pero Yūri se había empeñado en limpiar—Yūri… ¿Por qué no dejas eso? Quiero ir a dormir…— Le pregunto solo siguiéndole con la mirada por todo el lugar —Ya te dije prefiero recoger ahora…no quiero que Makkachin vaya a comer algo que no debe— Recordando lo sucedido en Japón— ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Yo iré en cuanto termine—

—Pero quiero dormir abrazando a Yūri—

—Entonces ayúdame para terminar más rápido—

—Estoy cansado…— Haciendo puchero.

—Realmente no tienes remedio— Parándose junto a él con su mochila en una mano—

—Mmmm…— Viendo que el japonés se sentaba a su lado buscando en su mochila—

—Toma Viktor— Muy sonrojado, con la bolsa donde estaban las magdalenas que había preparado— Yo hice esto para ti— Entregándoselo.

—Yūri esto es…— Con algunas lágrimas a punto de salir.

—Feliz San Valentín Viktor…perdón por no dártelo antes, en verdad no sé muy bien que pasó hoy, pero creo que te causé muchos problemas, así que acéptalos como disculpa— Desviando la mirada avergonzado.

—Estoy muy feliz…— Viendo el paquete en sus manos— Estoy muy feliz de que seas tú— Tomándole la mano donde su dedo anular estaba decorado con un anillo dorado— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?—

— ¿Ahorita?— Viendo cómo se levantaba, yendo hasta el reproductor para buscar una canción.

—No pudimos bailar casi nada—

—Es que te gusta ser el centro de atención junto con Chris— Riendo— Aunque estuviste a mi lado la mayor parte de la noche—

—Es que no quería que desaparecieras en algún momento que no prestara atención—

— ¿Pero de que hablas?— Sonriendo— Estás algo paranoico—

—Solo un poco— Poniendo una canción muy familiar para ambos "Stay close to me"— ¿Me concederías esta pieza?— Extendiéndole la mano.

—Si…— Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

Esa canción hacía vibrar cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndoles sentir una conexión especial al abrazarse al tiempo que sus cuerpos se movían en un vals interminable, podían sentir el calor del otro y el palpitar de sus corazones.

—Yūri— Susurró el ruso cerca de su oído— ¿Te quedarías conmigo para siempre?—

—Viktor— Recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja— Sí— Escuchó el peliplateado haciéndolo aferrarse más a su chico.

—Gracias Yūri— Suspirando feliz— Te Amo…—

—Te Amo Viktor— Abrazándose completamente.

Aquella hermosa canción siguió sonando aunque los protagonistas del baile habían dejado de danzar…ahora solo se dedicaban a demostrarse con dulce caricias y besos, el inmenso amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

—No importa cuántas vidas pasen, yo…en cada una de ellas te escogeré y amaré con toda mi alma—

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
